Together We Can Burn This Place Down
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Alone I can barely light a match, but together we can burn this place down. JenicaxJacob Sequel to All Of Your Love Is All That I Need. On HIATUS!
1. Prologue

We had given ourselves two years to experience the delicious anguish that came with planning a wedding. I still remembered the day he proposed to me, and how I said I was ready.

After I thought about it, I wasn't ready, but who is ever ready for marriage?  
Jacob and I both had different ideas for the wedding. If I had it my way it would be a small wedding, with witnesses including Jacob's immediate family and a few close friends, in Las Vegas. I was never really into the big white wedding, wearing a dress that cost thousands of dollars, surrounded by people that I hardly knew.

Jacob wanted a big wedding. He wanted the entire reserve to be involved. He tried to convince me it was "tradition" and the entire reserve would be "offended" and "old habits die hard". He also wanted to invite people from Forks, including the Cullen Covenant. After my near-death, almost-being-turned-into-a-vampire incident, the La Push pack and the Cullen Covenant had resolved their problems to become friends instead of enemies. Jacob also said that they would be deeply offended if we didn't invite them to the wedding.

Okay, so the Cullens I could handle, but the rest of the reserve?

Personally, I didn't believe any of the bullshit he was feeding me. The reserve would go along just fine without going to some stupid wedding.

After a year or so of "discussing" the type of wedding we wanted, Jacob promised me the best surprise of my life if we did things his way.

I could wear a big white dress and put up a few decorations for that right?  
Wrong.

I told Jacob that I wanted to wait to be married until I turned eighteen so we, rather I, didn't have to ask permission from Sam. Jacob bought it, though we both knew he'd say yes in a heartbeat.

Still, Jacob had a compromise for everything. He agreed willingly as long as we would get married the day after I turned eighteen. He didn't want to wait another heartbeat to marry me and be with me the rest of our lives.

The thought of being with Jacob for an eternity plus some made me both excited and nervous. I was still young, still very immature, and I didn't know if I was ready for the responsibilities that being married gave me. I still wanted to go to college, but Jacob promised me we'd go right after the wedding, and I wasn't ready to have a child just yet. Jacob was.

Jacob couldn't wait to have a child with me. He said it would be the greatest honor of his life to have a child born by me. I didn't really share the same enthusiasm he did.

Never the less, I knew this marriage would work out perfect. We loved each other, and that was all that counted.

I wanted to be with him forever.


	2. Chapter 1

An annoying beep came from the red, blinking numbers beside me. Slowly I turned, memories flooding my mind of something important for the wedding, but I couldn't grasp what. It was too dark and too early in the morning for me to remember anything.

"Jenica!" Amy called from the hallway and into my room. "You need to get up! You're going to go see the priest today to talk about the wedding!"

I groaned, turning on my stomach and throwing a pillow over my head.

"Don't give me that!" she shouted. "Don't make me get the men up here to wake you up!"  
Since all the pack had turned twenty-one, Amy had taken to calling them the "men". They might've been adults, but they had the maturity of twelve year-olds.

"Fine," I whined back. "I'm up."  
"Good. Put on your holiest outfit and be downstairs in fifteen minutes!"  
Amy's tiny footsteps disappeared.

There were advantages and disadvantages to having Amy as my maid of honor. She always kept me on track, made sure appointments were made, and kept Embry in line as Jacob's Best Man.

However, she woke me up at nine in the morning, took me to places I didn't want to go, and would dictate my life for the next month. That would get annoying.

Slowly, I rolled myself out of bed and hit against the floor. That woke me up.

I searched through my closet for something to wear to meet a priest. Somewhere, on the floor, I found a cotton candy pink dress with long sleeves that went down to my knees. The dress was never mine; Emily gave it to me for church purposes. Go Emily.

I walked over to the mirror and played with my hair for a few minutes until I got it into a French twist. Then, I grabbed my white heels and ran downstairs.

Lately Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady had been hanging around the house a lot more than usual. They were never as close to me as the rest of the guys were.

Whenever they decided to come over I felt like I was in a fish bowl. They would observe me as if I was some strange creature in a museum. I never realized how closely this marriage would bond me with the pack.

Subconsciously, when they were staring at me, I would look back, and all they would do was smile like nothing happened. It scared me.

"Oh my Lord, is Jenica wearing something that's not black?" Paul teased from his seat on the couch.

I was back in the fish bowl.

"Suck it," I growled.

"I think you're right Paul." Jacob got up from his chair and took me in his arms. "I thought I'd have to deal with a Gothic wedding."

"Put a fucking shirt on, Jacob Black."  
Did I mention I wasn't a very pretty morning person?  
"My words exactly," Leah chuckled absentmindedly.

"I think you're the only girl that doesn't want to see her fiancé half naked," Jared laughed, bouncing Kim and their baby, Dakota, with the vibrations.

After Kim had given birth to a healthy, baby boy, and after they got married a year back, she never left Jared's sight. He was worse than an over protective mother.

"Okay, Jared, we get it," Amy sighed, coming down the stairs. "Jacob, go put a shirt on and get your fiancée a cup of coffee before she rips your head off."  
"I've got the coffee!" Emily called, entering the living room.

"Okay, scratch the second," Amy instructed. "Just put your shirt on."  
"Jeez, Ame, since when'd you become so bossy?" Paul chuckled.

Amy glared at him. "If Jenica doesn't kill you by the time this is over I will."

"Alright girls, let's calm down." Emily placed her arm around me and handed me an all-too-colorful mug. "We all know Jenica would've rather ran away to Las Vegas, so it's a great honor to be in their wedding. She's stressed. Don't make yourselves vulnerable to any mental or physical abuse."  
"Like she could do anything," Paul snorted.

I stood on my tip-toes, barely sizing him up, as I held my steaming hot cup over his head, threatening to drop it.

"Whoa, baby."  
Jacob took my waist and kissed me. My muscles relaxed as I enjoyed the kiss.

"God, Jake, way to ruin all the fun." Leah pouted. "I wanted to see Paul get beat up by a girl."  
Paul shrugged. "Woulda stopped 'er if I thought she was a threat."  
I made my best attempt to lunge at Paul, using all my strength, but Jacob effortlessly held me back.

"Stop encouraging her," Embry growled.

"What are you? My mother?"  
"No, but I am," Sam growled. "Stop it."

Paul had no choice but to obey.

"This family's a bunch of party poopers," Leah whined. "I woulda put ten bucks on shorty."

"Jenica," Jacob growled, not as much of a correction as it was a threat.

"Sorry."

Leah didn't mean it, but I didn't mind either. At least she was a whole lot better than Paul.

"And if you think we're party poopers you should leave," Embry muttered. "Do us some good."

Jacob didn't give me enough room to lift my arm, let alone breathe.

"Uh, Jacob, kinda squishing me," I gagged.

He let go of me quickly; I took a very long sip of the burning hot coffee.

"Quil!"

A seven year-old Claire ran down the stairs and into Quil's arms.

The last time I'd seen Claire was when she was only five. Boy, had she grown. She shot up at least a foot and was prettier than ever.

"Hey Claire-bear," Quil laughed, kissing her forehead. "What's up kid?"

"Valencia stole my Barbies," she whined. Like Quil could do anything about that.

"Valley!" Paul called. "Where's Valley?"  
Valencia popped up behind a wall. She had a thick head of curly black hair and was dressed in a Snow White costume. She wore a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Pawl!" she squealed. "Pawl come get Vawey!"  
Paul got out of his seat while he rolled his eyes. Slowly, he climbed the stairs, then pounced gently on the terrible three year-old. He tossed her over his shoulder and came downstairs. Valencia was holding him by his hair.

"Valenica," I cooed, taking her from Paul. "Good morning baby."  
Valencia took my face with her two tiny hands and kissed me.

"Pawl pway wit Vawey," she giggled.

I placed my forehead against hers. "Is that so? I think you should make Paul all pretty today."

"O.K. sissy."  
I put her down on her feet gently, and she toddled over to Paul. She climbed onto him, with his help, and sat high and mighty like she had conquered something.

"Sounds like Emily's going to have to take some pictures for me," I cooed teasingly at Paul.

"Pawl take pwetty pictures wit Vawey." She kissed Paul, and then he started tickling her.

"You, Jacob, out now," Amy ordered, pushing me and Jacob towards the door. "You're going to be late."  
With one fluid motion, Jacob took our coats and opened the door.

"Bye guys!" he called, then wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me out into the snow.

"God, I can't wait until we get our own house," he muttered, flashing a half smirk at me.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I think I'll miss the mayhem of Mom's house."

"We'll have mayhem of our own," he assured me, opening up my door for me.

Slowly I climbed into the old, beat-up car and adjusted myself before putting on my seat belt.

Jacob got in next to me and immediately turned on the car for the heat. He didn't have to ask to know that I was cold. It was obvious on my face.

"You nervous?" I asked as he backed out of the driveway.

He shrugged. "Naw, not really. Father Webber's really nice, and we already got the place booked. What's he gonna do, tell us that we can't get married?"

"True," I laughed, taking Jacob's free hand that was changing the radio station.

He looked down at it for a second, smirked, and then turned his attention back on the highway.

For the first time in a long time I noticed the engagement band on my finger. It was gold and simple, with five small diamonds across the front.

I had never really noticed it before. I always knew it was there, and never took it off. It was like a part of my life, and if it were gone I would notice. But for that moment I appreciated it. This was once worn on Mrs. Black's finger. I knew I would never get a chance to meet Jacob's mother, but it felt like I had a piece of her with me where ever I went. That meant the world to me.

"Something bugging you baby?" Jacob mused, turning off at the exit that said, "Forks, Washington."  
I shook my head. "No. Just looking at my ring."  
He looked at me quickly. "You like it."

"I love it."

Before another word was said we pulled up to the big, Catholic church that the wedding was to be held at. Since it was winter the wedding was to be held inside, which, let's be honest, looked a whole lot better than Fork's in the summer time.

It was just what I wanted.

Sunday Morning Mass was just about to start when Jacob and I rushed in. Amy told us it was respectful to go to a Mass before talking to the priest about performing the wedding ceremony.

I was born Catholic, and so was Jacob, so it was very easy to get the wedding approved. There were no conversions or anything. Father Webber was happy with that.

Mass went on for an hour, like any Sunday Mass, and I remembered every prayer from when I went to church with my grandmother when both my parents were in jail. She decided I needed a religious background, and I would become a devoted Catholic like herself.

I was never a "devoted" Catholic, but I went to church every time I could and prayed to our Lord. That had to give me some points upstairs.

After Mass, everyone went up to greet Father Webber. It was really hard to get our turn, and we waited about twenty minutes until we actually got to talk to Father Webber.

"Jenica!" He greeted me with a warm smile, a kiss on the cheek, and a hug. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Very good, Father, and yourself?"  
"Excellent, excellent. I hear you and your fiancé have come to talk about the ceremony with me?"  
"Yes, we have, Father. We were so lucky to get booked in such a lovely place."

Father Webber smiled and took me by the hand. "Let's go back to my office."  
He led us through the church and into a small room in the very back, behind the pews.

"Have a seat," Father Webber offered. "This should only take a short while."

Jacob and I both sat in the itchy, red armchairs that Father Webber had in front of his desk. He opened a manila folder with the last name Black on it.

"Ah, here we are. The date is sent a month from now." He put on his reading glasses. "Is that correct?"  
"Yes, Father," I replied.

"Now, the big question, will you both be writing your own vows?" He smiled at me; usually it was the woman's idea to write their own vows.

"Yes," Jacob answered with a strong voice, reaching for my hand. "We have our own vow books."  
Father Webber smiled. "Excellent, excellent. And do you have an estimate of how many people are coming?"  
"About two hundred."  
I knew there were a lot of people coming, but since when did we have two hundred people coming?

"Very good. Our church can fit that many."  
Father Webber wrote something down in the manila folder, and then quickly closed it shut.

"Well, that's all for now." Father Webber shook both our hands. "I will see you for rehearsal dinner, yes?"  
"Of course," Jacob laughed. "Thank you very much, Father."

He smiled. "Best of luck to both of you."  
Jacob and I left the office hand in hand.

The walk back to the car was silent; I was still pondering how we could have two hundred people attending our wedding. There couldn't be that many people in La Push.

Yet, no matter how many people there were, I was marrying Jacob, and it would be the happiest day of my life.


	3. Chapter 2

"Jacob, where are we going now?" I whined, as he didn't start driving back to the highway.

"I'm taking you to meet someone."

A smirk played on his pail lips as he turned on a street.

My eyes widened. "Who?"

It wasn't that his words filled me with curiosity, more like fear. Whenever I went to go meet someone I usually wished that I hadn't.

"You'll see."  
He looked down at my hand and took it in his free hand. He started to massage it with his thumb. He was excited about something, but I couldn't tell what.

We pulled into a parking lot to some Italian restaurant in Port Angeles just a few minutes away.

I just wanted to go home, maybe spend this lunch with him, but that wasn't what I was going to get to do that day.

Jacob climbed out of the car, and automatically I followed him. I wasn't in the mood to argue with what we were doing, or whom we were going to meet. It didn't matter that much anymore anyways.

Jacob started talking to the hostess, but I really didn't bother to listen. I just heard a name. Jeffery Johnson.

Who the hell was that? I had never heard that name before in my entire life. He must've been some friend of Jacob's, or a wedding planner, so I simply brushed it off. It wasn't like Jacob had anything important planned; that was Amy's job.

The hostess sat us just like any other customer, but she sat us with a larger man, in his late fifties, and balding, definitely balding. He was wearing a grey suit with a black undershirt and red tie. Somehow, it seemed he was trying to look as young as he possibly could. His baldness and wrinkles gave his age away.

Jacob smiled and shook his hand. "Good afternoon, Mr. Johnson. This is my fiancée, Jenica."  
Mr. Johnson stood up, nodded his head, and took my hand. I shook his firmly with a warm smile. The truth was, he scared me. If only Jacob would tell me who he was.

"Nice to meet you Miss Uley," Mr. Johnson started, sitting down. We followed. "I've seen your transcript, and, might I say, it's extraordinary. I have never seen such a hard worker and intelligent person. Your grades, they're off the charts. A 4.9? That is truly amazing."

"I don't mean to be rude sir," I trailed on. "But, uh, how did you get my transcript?"  
"Jacob," Mr. Johnson laughed; his stomach jiggled with it. "You didn't tell her, did you?"  
Jacob cracked a smile in my direction and shook his head. I stared with open eyes.

"What?" I asked him, getting nervous.

"Ms. Uley, Jacob showed me your transcript. I am a representative of Stanford, and we would like to accept you and your fiancé into Stanford."  
My heart stopped. I knew I just wanted to go to college, but to Stanford? The college of my dreams? The only accomplishment I ever wanted to fulfill in my life!

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered, eyes wide.  
"It's an early wedding present," Jacob chuckled softly. "Are you happy?"  
"Extremely," I whispered. "I love you." I turned to Mr. Johnson. "Thank you so much sir. You have no clue what this means to me."  
"We should be thanking you Ms. Uley," Mr. Johnson smiled warmly. "Your grades were beyond phenomenal. It is a great privilege to have you at our school."

A big smile crossed my lips, and I felt Jacob's hand on my thigh.

"So now to start with the scholarship…."

Did I just hear scholarship?

(Jacob's POV)

An hour had passed until Mr. Johnson was done with everything. Jenica seemed more ecstatic then I could've imagined, and that made me happier than anything. I knew she wanted to go to Stanford since I had met her, but I never knew that it would make her _that_ happy. The way she looked at me, the way she smiled the entire time he was talking to her; she was happy. Hell, happy is an understatement. She was ebullient, beyond ecstatic. That's just the way I wanted it. If only she was this happy all the time.

I could see it in her eyes when we talked about the wedding. She was scared as hell. She knew that she wanted the wedding, (she'd told me that over and over), but it seemed like she wasn't ready for anything anymore. I remembered a while back that she wanted a child so bad, when Kim was pregnant, and then, just like that, her want was gone. She didn't want a baby anymore, when I wanted one. She wanted to think about college, and barely wanted to talk about the wedding. Amy handled much of that for her, because she didn't want to think about it.

It almost felt like I couldn't make her happy anymore. Just seeing her as excited as she was about Stanford made me miss when I could make her happy like that. I remembered the first time I met her, and how elated she was.

After I left her to go to New York nothing was the same.

It didn't surprise me that nothing was the same either. Sometimes I wished that none of it ever happened, and sometimes I knew that it was the right thing to happen.

Still, if it never happened, I could've made her happy like I did before. If only she could be as happy as she was before.

The drive home was silent, but it wasn't awkward. It was a short drive though, so it wasn't that strange. It was actually nice to be with her in quite and peace.

She was staring out the windshield, not even bothering to pay attention to me. She was probably thinking of something, but I really didn't want to think about what was on her mind. It was probably something that I didn't want to know about.

Slowly, she took her hand and touched mine. She was hesitant at first, but quickly slid her fingers with mine. I smiled, took a quick glance at her, but didn't pay to much attention to her.

"Jacob, is Billy home?" she whispered, holding onto my hand.

"Um... I don't think so. He said he was going fishing with Charlie and Sam."

"Oh…" she whispered. "Can we go over to your place?"  
"Of course, baby," I chuckled. "Is there a reason you wanna come over?"

"I just don't want to go back to my place just yet," she answered, squeezing my hand slightly. "Is that okay with you?"  
"Of course it is," I laughed. " I can't wait until we get our own home. Then we'll get to go home whenever we want to."

"I just want to be with you..."

Something wasn't right. She wasn't talking right. She seemed too suspicious about something.

"Alright. That's cool. We'll be there in like two seconds."  
And that was the truth. Before she could say another word we pulled up to my house and I opened the garage.

When I got out she quickly followed and took my hand again. She seemed eager for something, but I wasn't sure about what. She took me into the house quickly.

"Can we go lay down?" she asked. "In your room?"

My eyes switched from left to right, all the way to my bedroom.

"Jenica..." I whispered. "Alright."  
I took her bridal style in my arms and carried her into my room. Slowly, but surely, she put her arms around my neck and started kissing it. Every kiss of hers made me want her like no other way, but I knew I couldn't take her. She wasn't someone that I would do that to.

I lay her down on my bed and lay next to her. She climbed on top of me and took my lips gradually. This was totally strange for her; she usually never took charge like that. It was a surprise, for sure, but I didn't mind.

She ran her hands all over my body, and they went under my shirt. She pulled the shirt off quickly, and I pulled away.

"Baby," I whispered. "Baby, what's on your mind?"  
"Nothing." Her hand slid down my pants and took something that I wasn't ready for. I moaned out loud, craving for her to do so much more. I loved the way she touched it; I got hard just from one touch. She was breathing hard, kissing my chest, neck, and lips.

"Baby. Baby, oh baby. Baby, do you want this?"  
"Yes," she whispered. "But do you have a condom?"

My mind was away from even the thought of a condom; I was too preoccupied with what she was doing.

"Uh... yeah... in my drawer," I breathed huskily. "Do you want to get it?"

She smirked, and took off her top and her bra.

"Jenica," I moaned. "Please, put your shirt back on, or come over here so I can feel them."  
She giggled. "I'm getting the condom. You can wait a few minutes to see them."

She took the condom out of my drawer, and walked back over to me.

(Jenica's POV)

We did it. Oh my mother fucking god, we did it. He took my virginity, and for some reason I felt so amazing about it. He took me in every way that I wanted, and a few ways I didn't expect, but it still felt as amazing as the ways that I did want.

He took me close to his body after it was all over. He snuggled close to me, his head on the top of mine. He kissed me softly all over my face. His lips were on my eyes, my nose, my cheeks, my chin, my forehead, and my lips. He didn't touch any other part of my body besides my back and my face. He traced his hands up and down my naked back, and it tickled more than anything, but I kept my giggles in.

"I love you," Jacob whispered. "I love you so, so much."  
"I love you too," I replied.

There wasn't really much I could say in response. I was so tired; I never knew sex would take so much out of me.

We let it last for an hour so Billy wouldn't catch us, not that it would matter. We were old enough. Or at least Jacob was.

Before I knew it I fell asleep. It wasn't really something that I could control. Jacob's fingers on my back turned from ticklish to soothing, and I was exhausted from our work, both mentally and physically. I knew all that I needed to do was sleep.

I didn't really care if Emily was looking for me, or Amy, or any of the guys. I was with Jacob, and that was all that I needed.

(Jacob's POV)

I made her so happy. I could see it on her face when she looked at me. She wanted something, and I was the only one who could give it to her. She was smiling when I gave it to her, when I touched her, and when I gave her the pleasure that she wanted.

I watched her little eyes close and her breathing slow down. She was tired, and I could tell. It was her first time.

Of course it was her first time. I felt her cherry pop when I was in her. Too bad it wasn't mine, because it would've been the best first time anyone could have. It was better than anything that I could've done with any other girl. She was so experienced, even though it was her first time. She was so much better than any other girl that I had ever had.

Yes, she was sweet with her motions, with her touch, and with her kisses. I wanted everything from her, and getting that was the most that I wanted. I loved her and I wanted her.

And I made her happy.


	4. Chapter 3

A few days later it was morning, and, not unusually, I was still in Jacob's bed

Jacob held me closely to his warm body. There were a few advantages and disadvantages to his body heat, like that morning. I was beyond sweating, and, no matter how hard I tried, I could not get his arms off of me. They were like a fortress around me, unbreakable.

I didn't get why I was so warm. It was unusual for me to get affected by his body heat unless I was sick or just plain bothered.

Somehow I knew I was sick. Maybe it was my food coming up my esophagus.

The splatter against the floor woke Jacob with a start. He quickly turned over and, instinctively, took my hair back as I continued to vomit.

"Baby," he cooed. "Baby, are you alright?"  
I shook my head a few times before I threw up again. This was beyond great.

"Shhh..." he whispered, tracing his hand around my back. "Shh…"  
When I was sure I was done I looked up at Jacob and then lowered my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, not looking him in the face.

"Sorry?" he chuckled, taking my chin between his hands. "You should never be sorry, ever. You stay here, and I'm going to go get something to clean this up."  
I didn't watch Jacob walk out the door, but when the door slammed shut I knew he was gone.  
What made me so sick all of the sudden? There was no sudden change in temperature. I hadn't eaten anything bad; Emily's cooking was not bad. So what was it?

My entire body system stopped at the one thing that ran through my mind. The purpose of sex...

No, that couldn't have been it. I'd been on birth control for some time before the term "sex" even crossed my mind, and we used a condom. Nothing should've broken; if it had broken we would've known, right? I mean, its not like you don't notice a tear in a condom. There was no way I was pregnant, absolutely no fucking way.

Jacob came back in quietly with a mop and some sort of cleaning spray. I lay there silently with my hands on my stomach and looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't bear to even look at him. No, I turned my eyes down to my stomach.

What if there was a baby in there? What if I was going to be a seventeen year-old mother? What if the baby ruined my entire college career? How would we even begin to support a baby? Would we have to stay with our parents our entire lives? I just got accepted into Stanford, and, as soon as I got in, I would be kicked out! Just because of the baby!

No, the baby didn't exist. It was just a stupid, stray thought running through my mind.

Don't get me wrong; I wanted a baby. Maybe if Jacob had given it to me a few years before when it had time to grow up before I went to college I'd be okay with it, but not then! Not when I was just about to be successful!

When Jacob was done cleaning up he climbed right back into bed with me. He wrapped one arm loosely around my waist, using the other to prop his head up, and began playing with my hair. My back was facing him when I was on my side.

"Do you need me to get anything?" he whispered, twirling my hair between his fingers.

I shook my head. "Uh, no. No, I don't think so."

"If you need anything, just ask. I'll even drive down to the restaurants in Port Angeles to get you whatever you want."

"Jacob," I sighed. "It's only seven in the morning. Do you ever remember me eating that much for breakfast?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm just saying baby; I can get you whatever you want."

"Thanks," I whispered, looking straight over at the wall.

"Is something wrong sweety?" he asked. "Besides the fact that you're throwing up?"  
I shook my head no. There wasn't really much to tell him. I definitely couldn't tell him about my fear of having a baby. No, that wasn't something that I needed to put on him.

"You sure?" he mused.

With a sigh, I turned over to face him and nodded.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips. I was surprised at his motion, not because I thought he would get sick, but because my lips probably tasted like shit.

"Do you want me to do anything?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with a smile. "I can do anything you want."

"No," I tried to giggle. "I'm just really hot."

"Hot?" he asked. "Do you need an ice pack?"

The thought of feeling the freezing water on my back intrigued my senses.

"Yes please," I whispered.

"See?" he chuckled. "I know when you need something."

I forced myself to smile, though I didn't find what he said funny.

He climbed out of the bed, making it shake with every move. He opened the door forcefully, and not on purpose. Sometimes having a lot of strength was an annoying disadvantage.

When he came back he placed the ice on top of my forehead and kissed my cheek. He hummed some song that I remembered was playing on the radio before. It must've gotten stuck in his head.

"Baby," he whispered against my neck. "Baby, are you alright?"

I nodded my head as best I could it his mouth taking up most of my neck. He kept me a little to close for my own comfort, but I didn't mind too much. Even thought it wasn't exactly comfortable, I loved him close to me.

"Does that feel better?" he adjusted the ice pack. "Is that better?"  
I nodded. "Yeah. That feels so much better."  
"Good," he whispered. "That makes me feel better too."  
I nodded. "Oh. Good."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

"Go to sleep," he breathed. "You need it."  
"Alright," I whispered. "I will."  
"Good. I love you."  
And when I closed my eyes everything went blank.

It was quiet all around me. I reached out for someone around me, but my fingertips touched no one. I moaned in retaliation, waiting for someone to touch me.

"Shh..." someone spoke. "It's okay. I'm here."  
"Jacob," I yawned. "Where are you?"  
"Right next to you, sweety," he replied. "Can you feel me?"

A warm hand touched my arm, and I moaned at the sudden heat it brought to my body. It wasn't the best thing to feel when I was already really hot.

"I'm sorry, sweety," he soothed. "I have to go somewhere today. I'm going to take you to Emily's, and then the pack and I are going somewhere."  
"Mhmmm," I mumbled in response.

"That means you need to get up," Jacob cooed. "C'mon baby."  
"Neo," I whined. "I don't wanna."  
"Yesss."  
He placed an arm around my lower back to pull me up. I let my neck and head hang down. He used his other hand to hold up my neck like a baby. He cradled me in his arms. He took my head and gently rested it on his chest. This only made me want to sleep more.

He kissed my lips smoothly, and his hand touched my unexposed breast. That woke me up.

"Don't touch me there," I whined. "I don't wanna wake up."  
"Yes. You need to get up now."  
"Fine," I growled, slowly opening my eyes. "I'm up."  
"Good," he chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too," I yawned. "Now get off me so I can change."  
When I looked down at my body I realized I was in a tight t-shirt and his boxers. My breast was peaking out from my shirt. My other nipple was hard, and could be seen through my shirt.

"It looks nice."

Jacob was examining my breast as well. I felt a little subconscious, and I recovered my boob.

"Don't look down there," I whined. "Grr."

"Well, at least you're descent. Are you ready to go?"  
I shrugged. "I guess."

"Alright."  
Jacob picked me up and then carried me to his car. He left me on the curb of Emily's house as Paul and Jared jumped in.

When I came into the living room Emily had her handful with Valencia and Claire. Kyle was right besides her, helping with Claire as well.

"Hey, Emms, can I borrow the car?" I called, taking a jacket.

"Yeah!" she called back. "Keys are on the kitchen counter."  
"Thanks."  
The drive down to the drug store wasn't the most pleasant. It gave me time to let my thoughts wander, and it wasn't a good thing. I thought of everything, especially about the baby, if there even was one.

I parked quickly and walked to the store with my hands in my jacket.

Entering the drug store was the most embarrassing moment of my life. It felt like I was back in my so dreaded fish bowl. The cashier stared at me strangely, so I hid my face. Looking at the floor was my only option.

I looked down at my stomach. We'd used protection; I'd gotten birth control and took it every day.

As I walked down the isle I still couldn't look up. I noticed a type of pregnancy test, pulled it off the shelf, and rushed back to the cashier.

I couldn't bare to look her in the eye, but her gaze still burned my face.

"Seen fifty," she scoffed, slamming the test on the counter. I flinched.

Quickly I pushed the money towards her, snatched my test, and power walked out of there.

She called something after me, but I was too distracted to make it out. My mind was other places.

I climbed into the car and shoved the keys into the ignition .All I wanted to do was take that test and be reassured that my fears were fake.

Yet my body was numb. My forehead crashed against the steering wheel, and I cried. This child could ruin my entire college career.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I know you're gonna be thinking "we waited this long for a crap?" But I was in drama production Shakespeare for Dummies and I had practices from right after school to 9 pm. So sorry it took so long. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent an hour just staring at the pregnancy test. There was too much in my mind for me to do anything else. My eyes were crusty and dry from loss of all water. I wanted to do something, but my mind was overwhelmed.

My phone rang for the third time, and I turned my head. It was Jacob, again, and he was probably getting worried. My hand reached for the phone and pressed the green button.

"Baby?" he asked into the intercom. "Baby, are you there?"

"Yeah," I replied, sniffling my nose. "I'm here."

"Where were you?" he asked. "I called Em and she said you went out. I called you like three times."  
"Sorry," I replied. "I've been... busy."

"Well, meet me at my house. We have some things to discuss."

"Okay..." I replied. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"I'll be there in ten. Billy went with Sue somewhere, so you'll be alone before I get there."

"Alright," I whispered. "I'll see you soon."  
"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too. Bye."  
I hung up the phone and threw it to the passenger's seat. I hit my head against the steering wheel before even turning the keys. I didn't want to even confront Jacob about me ever being pregnant. I didn't want it.

When I turned on the car the green numbers blinked four thirty. I had been in that parking lot longer than I thought.

It only took me five minutes to get to Jacob's house. His truck wasn't there, which gave me a sigh of relief. I had time to take the test and throw it away before he even got home.

I parked the car, grabbed my bag, and got out. The door was unlocked when I tried to open it. I threw the door closed and ran into the bathroom. The pregnancy test was easy to pull out, and I took it quickly.

"Jenica!" Jacob's voice rang.

Fuck, I didn't even have time for the test to sit. I pushed it to the garbage can.

"In the bathroom!" I called back with a shaky voice. "I'll be right out!"

I pulled up my pants quickly and rushed outside.

"Hey babe," I pushed my hair behind my ears. "What's up?"

"Not much," he chuckled. "What's up with you? You sound out of breath."  
"Oh," I replied. "Just wanting to see you." I placed my hands on his cheeks.

He laughed. "Whatever you say baby." He pecked my lips.

"So, where is Billy?" I asked.

"He went somewhere with Sue. He won't be back until late." His hands slid around my waist. "So what do you want to do?"  
"I'm hungry. Let's eat."

He laughed and held me closer to him. "Don't you always want to eat?"

I shrugged. "Probably. So can we baby?" I placed my forehead against his.

"Of course. Anything you want."

He took me, led me into the kitchen, and opened a cupboard.

"What do ya want?" Jacob mused.

I sat down on a kitchen table. "Um, any type of chips?"  
"Doritos okay?" He pulled out a red bag.

"Yeah," I replied. "Sounds good."

Jacob opened the Doritos and placed them in my lap. I took a cheese powder-encrusted chip and stuffed it into my mouth. I could feel the extra powder on my lips, and Jacob noticed. He smirked and kissed my lips.

"Mmmm," he chuckled. "Cheesy."

I hit his arm softly, and he smirked.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't deserve that smack."

"I didn't smack you," I scoffed. "I lightly tapped you."

He rolled his eyes and took me by my waist. "Sure."  
"It was!" I pouted my lips. "Be nice."

He chuckled and kissed me. "Alright baby."

"Yeah..." I whispered, looking away.

"Baby." He took my chin with one muscular hand and turned my face towards him. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I replied solemnly. "Just thinking."  
"About the wedding?" he asked. There was a smile in his eyes.

"Yeah," I lied. "It's nerve racking."  
"I know," he whispered, then pecking my lips. "But just think about it. Right after the wedding it'll just be you and me, in a house with kids and a wonderful life."  
"Yeah. Kids."  
"Not yet, because our baby'll want most of your attention, and I think I'd like to keep your attention for a while." He kissed me deeply, more passionately than the norm. "Is that okay with you?"  
I forced a smile. "Yeah."

Don't get me wrong; it wasn't like I wasn't excited to get married. It was going to be the happiest day of my life, and I knew that well. Jacob would be the best husband that I could've had. He was so caring, gentle, sweet, and amazing. How could any girl _not_ want to marry him?

"Good." His breath tickled my lips. "That's what I wanted to hear."  
I shook my head. "You're too full of yourself, Jacob."

"You do that to me," he whispered. "Every time I look at you I think that I must be an amazing guy to get you."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"I love you." He kissed my lips. "I will always do."

"I love you too," I whispered.

And that started a long wait for Billy's "surprise".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost ten at night when the frnt door creaked open. Jacob and I were watching The Soup on E! when Billy came in with two younger girls. They were both very similar in looks from what I could see. Each had chocolate eyes, long, straight, brown hair, and mocha skin.

"Jacob!" the first girl squealed.

Jacob carefully slid himself out from under me before receiving the girl that jumped into his arms.

"Rachel!" Jacob mumbled, holding the girl tight.

So these were Jacob's sisters. This was going to be interesting.

The second girl, who had to be Rebecca, dropped her red backpack and joined the hug that Jacob and Rachel had formed.

Billy rolled his chair up next to me and took my hand. That was my reassurance not to be afraid of his surprise.

"How are you guys?" Jacob asked as the huddle parted. "I haven't see you in ages!"

"Great!" Rachel replied. "Where's your fiancée?"  
"Oh." Jacob's sparkling eyes met mine. "Right behind you. Rachel, Rebecca," he stepped between them and put an arm around me, "this is my fiancée, Jenica."

I put up a hand and quietly whispered, "Hi."  
"It's so nice to meet you!" Rebecca said. Rachel followed.

"You too," I whispered cautiously, my eyes traveling to Jacob. He nodded reassuringly.

"My only question is why you'd want Jacob," Rebecca laughed.

"Hey!" Jacob retorted, taking me in his arms from behind. "Be nice!"

"I am exceedingly nice," she fought. "Right Rache?"

"Right," Rachel agreed, slinging her arm over Rebecca's shoulders. "What's to eat pops?"

"Whatever you can find," Billy laughed. "I'm sure Jacob made nothing for you."  
"There's Chinese in the fridge," Jacob mused. "We had some for dinner."

"Gee thanks, bro," Rachel teased. "Love ya."  
"Yeah, whatever." He plopped down on the couch, bringing me down with him. Rachel hit his head.

"Ow!" He whined. "Go eat food."

"Got it!" Rebecca called.

Jacob sighed and nuzzled into my neck. He raised his lips to my ear. "Are you tired, baby?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Just a bit."  
"Alright." His voice raised. "We're going to bed. Glad you guys are here."

Rachel and Rebecca came over as Jacob and I got up.

"It was nice meeting you." Rachel embraced me tightly. "We'll do something, us three girls, tomorrow."  
"Yeah," Rebecca agreed, hugging me again. "Sounds good right?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Good night girls."

They each gave Jacob a hug before going back into the kitchen for their food.

Jacob kissed the top of my head, slung his arm around my shoulders, and led me to our bedroom. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. It was a long, awkward night.

Jacob effortlessly picked me up and sat me on the bed. He pecked my lips and pulled off his shirt and his pants so he was in his boxers. I also got changed into my pajamas.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," I replied.

Jacob smiled, picked me up to pull down the covers, and lay me down.

"good night baby," he breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too," I yawned.

Before I knew it I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

(Rebecca's POV)

It was at least midnight, and there wasn't any way for me to fall asleep. In Michigan, where Rachel and I went to school, it was three o'clock in the morning, and still I couldn't sleep.

So, in a desperate attempt to stay awake, I traveled into the bathroom. I couldn't turn on any lights, for if I woke Jacob's precious Jenica he would be on my ass in a second. She was his entire life, and I knew why. It was best not to question their relationship.

When I walked into the bathroom, I was finally able to turn on a light. My eyes took a while to adjust, and when they did I studied myself in the mirror. My cheeks were red against my dark skin and there were bags under my eyes.

But there was something on the floor; it kind of looked like a toothbrush, so I picked it up. It wasn't at all a toothbrush; I dropped it to the ground.

Right at my feet was a pregnancy test. Who was pregnant? Where the hell did it come from?  
First of all, I was definitely not pregnant. If that pregnancy test had been mine I would've thrown it away. If Rachel was pregnant she would've told me. She tells me everything, just like I told her anything.

There was only one other woman capable of having a child.

Without another thought I turned off the lights and rushed into the room I shared with Rachel.

"Rachel!" I jumped on her bed and shook her shoulders. "Rachel wake up!"  
"Huh?" she moaned. "What do you want?"

"Are you pregnant?"  
"What?" She shot up in bed.

"Are you pregnant?"  
"Of course I'm not!"

"Then Jenica is." I sighed. "There was a pregnancy test on the floor."  
"Ew…"

"Well, let's not think about that part please."  
"Does Jacob know?"  
"I don't know. If she doesn't tell him I will."

It didn't bother me so much if Rachel slept around, but it bothered me that Jacob was. Just thinking about him sleeping with Jenica bothered me. She was just a little girl, and he wasn't little anymore.

"Go to bed," Rachel concluded. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Our sister-in-law is seventeen and pregnant, and you're going to leave it 'till tomorrow?"

"Yeah. There's nothing we can do now, and I'm fucking exhausted. Get in that bed, and go to sleep. Maybe we'll tell Jacob tomorrow, before our nice little party."

"I hate when Dad throws parties," I mumbled.

"Don't we all? Now go to bed, or it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

With hesitation I followed Rachel's instructions. I couldn't sleep with this on my mind.

(Jacob's POV)

It was ten in the morning when at least one of my sisters came out of their room. It was Rebecca, and she looked exhausted.

"Good morning, sissy," I smiled and kissed her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," she lied. "Where's Jenica?"

"She had to go back to Em's to take care of some stuff." I shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering." She sat down at the table and stared at her hands. Something was wrong.

"Do you not like her or anything?" I asked.

"No," she replied quickly. "It's not that at all." She got up from the table and walked towards me. "You can't tell her I told you, promise?"

I chuckled. "Just tell me."  
"I found a pregnancy test on the floor, and it's Jenica's."

My eyes widened and I gaped at her. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not pregnant," she told me. "Rebecca's not pregnant. It's neither of ours. Unless Dad's been seeing someone, it's Jenica's."

"That's impossible," I replied quickly. "Jenica and I… I mean, we use protection… you must just be misinterpreting things… she can't be… I mean, that's impossible."  
"You know condoms are only 98% effective," she reminded me. "It looked like Jenica had no intention of showing it to you, so you might want to talk to her about it, just you and her. Maybe at the party?"

"She can't be pregnant," I whispered. "Shit, we're getting married in twenty fucking days. She can NOT be pregnant; there's no way."

"Seems that there is, little bro. Just talk to her; I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I can't support a fucking baby."

"Just don't worry about it now," she whispered and kissed my cheek. "And don't bring it on her now. Later, when it's less awkward, and you've cooled down."

"Uh… okay."

I couldn't believe this. I was going to be a dad, and the mother of my child didn't even tell me.

(Jenica's POV)

Once Emily, Ally, and I were finished with the flower arrangements we went straight to Billy's for Rebecca and Rachel's welcome home party. Everyone I knew was going to be there, and a few people I wasn't too comfortable with. Either way, I was sure it was going to be fun.

When we got there, there was barely any place to park. Ally found a small spot to fit her Prius across the way. We climbed out into the cold and rushed into the house.

It was truly a big party. There were so many people there, half of the people I didn't know. I greeted Rebecca and Rachel politely, but then they went off with their friends. Ally and Emily had left me as well.

"Hey! There you are!" Paul picked me up and twirled me around. "We were missing you."

I kissed his cheek. "Doing stupid shit for the wedding. Where's everybody else?"  
"Over by the drinks, of course. You want some wine?"

My mind switched to my baby, and my eyes widened. I never completely got rid of the pregnancy test.

"Uh, no, not right now. I actually really have to pee; I'll meet you guys over there."

He shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Quickly I rushed to the bathroom in search of that test. I found it on the floor, threw it in the trash, and stuffed a bunch of toilet paper over it. That was a close one.

Confidently I walked back to the boys and the rest of the pack, including Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin. They always made me nervous, but I brushed them off.

"Hey baby," Jacob wrapped an arm around my stomach from behind and kissed me. "How was flower arranging?"  
"Horrible," I whined. "You should've come with me."

"Sorry, I had to work here." He kissed me again and then took a swig of his beer. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, baby," he teased. "It's your favorite."

"Maybe later," I smiled at him. "Kay?"

"Alright."

"Hey!" Embry called, from the other side. "Jacob, gotta talk to you."

I didn't pay attention. It was probably something about the pack.

(Embry's POV)

"So, is it true?" I asked. "Does she have a bun in her oven?"

"Who else knows?" he asked.

"Everybody," I laughed. "Your sisters are big mouths."

"I figured. Well, I think she is. I'm going to confront her later."

Jacob looked back at Jenica, who was laughing with Amy and Kim. She looked upset.

Then something happened that made Jacob's attention completely leave. Kim gave Dakota to Jenica, and she looked like the perfect mom.

"Jacob. Jacob!"  
"Yeah?" he asked.

"Go talk to her now," I encouraged. "You already know she is."

"It's hard. Look at her with Dakota; she's so happy."

"You need to, if you want her to know that you can take charge, and confront her."  
"Fine," he sighed. "Wish me luck, bro."

(Jenica's POV)

Jacob came back over to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey, baby," he whispered close to my ear. "Can we talk?"

I took a sip of my drink and nodded. I was really thirsty.

He led us over in the kitchen by the sink. There was worry in his eyes, and I wondered why.

"So..." He watched me take drinks of my soda. "You know, a few days ago, when _that _happened?"  
I nodded, still drinking.

"Well… I know you're pregnant."  
The drink in my mouth squirted over his face. "WHAT?"  
"The pregnancy test…"  
"If you were smart enough to look at it! It was negative!"

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!"  
"But my sisters said..."

"If they were smart enough to read it! I knew that it would cause trouble." I chuckled nervously. "I am so not pregnant."

He sighed in relief. "Thank God. I am so not ready for a baby."  
I smiled and hugged him. "Neither am I. So… who else knows?"  
"Everyone," he whispered.

"Everyone?" My eyes widened. "You need to make it up to me."

"I'm sorry baby," he kissed me. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I smirked. "If you make it up to me. Now go tell everyone I'm not pregnant."

As he walked away I sighed heavily and took a sip of beer. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 6

The rest of Rachel and Rebecca's party was no less than extremely awkward. They had the right idea to gravel at my feet and to beg for my forgiveness. Jacob followed in their footsteps; he also had the right idea.

I tried to ignore the undeniable awkward mood and enjoy the party. Emily made an amazingly delicious pasta dinner big enough to feed a hundred people. For some reason I was scared, but glad, that she was catering my wedding.

The wedding was always in the back of my mind, teasing me with unbearable thoughts. This wedding, or any idea of a wedding, scared me. I was not ready for the big service with over two hundred people. What really scared me the most was that none of my immediate family was coming to the wedding. Although my dad was finally out of jail, he was still on probation and could not leave the state. The closest to the wedding he could get would be the videos Emily sent out.

Emily, Amy, and Ally were still doing most of the major planning, but there were things that I had to be included in. Those included dress shopping, guests, cake selection, and anything that involved the church.

After the party was over, around midnight, the Black household was an absolute mess. There were plastic cups, food crumbs, and dirty dishes everywhere.

"We'll get it tomorrow," Billy assured me. "Don't worry, it's too late for clean up."  
Maybe it was my OCD that made me stay up all night, or maybe it was my want not to face Jacob. I cleaned the entire house, even though I was tired. My mind was restless; lying in bed wouldn't help me.

Eventually I fell asleep on the couch watching The Real World on MTV. Jacob was the first one to come in and wake me up. My eyes froze when I saw him.

"Good morning to you too baby." He picked me up bridal style and sat me on his lap. "The house looks good."

"I cleaned it," I mumbled.

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

I sighed. "Of course I'm not mad at you; I'm just a little frustrated. I had my hopes up, and I wanted that baby. Maybe it would push back the wedding."

"You don't want the wedding?"

"Of course I do." I sighed again. "I just… it scares me. I hardly know anyone, and it'll be so big, and I just am scared."

"Shh…" Jacob kissed the top of my head, and then kissed my lips. "Everything's going to be fine."  
"This wedding… are you sure we're not rushing this?"

"Jenica, if you're heart isn't in this…" He got up. "I don't know what I'd do. We'll cancel the wedding, fuck it."

"No." I got up and took him by the shirt. "No. I want this."

He ran his hand through my hair. "You have to be sure about it. And if you're not sure, I'm not sure. We don't have to do this."  
"Your sisters came all the way out here, we've got relatives flowing in left in right, Emily's giving a hand and foot to make sure this wedding is amazing. There is no way that I am canceling this wedding."  
"You gotta be ready for it," he whispered. "Are you ready, Jenica?"

"I'm ready, Jacob." I kissed him softly. "I am ready for this."  
He took his hand and pressed it on the small of my back. He smirked at my immediate reaction. He pressed his lips on mine, hard, and picked me up bridal style.

"Let's finish this somewhere else."

With that he carried me into the bedroom. We made magical, beautiful love.

When I awoke again the room was dark, but sun was seeping in through the sides of the blinds. I stretched, only to find my hand touching another body. It was Jacob.

He stirred just a tad, wrapped his hand around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"Good morning," he yawned. "How'd you sleep?"  
I turned on my side and cuddled up next to him. "Fine." My naked skin rubbed up against his. "How about you?"

"Absolutely fabulous, sleeping next to you, my love." He took my chin and kissed me softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

He kissed me again and grabbed my breast. I moaned and pushed closer to him. "Jacob."

"We shouldn't be doing this now," he whispered. "Billy's up. That means the girls are too."  
I pushed as close as possible. "I don't care."

"We'll I do." He sat up. "No offense, darling, but you're a bit loud when things go on."

"Not as loud as you are!" I slapped his chest. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not." He buried his face in my neck. "Didn't say I didn't like it." He bit my neck and licked it. "I love how loud you are, just not when other people are around." He got out of bed.

I crawled over to him. "I can fix that." I placed my hands on his shoulders and sat him down. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed myself close. "Please baby. Right now." I ran my hands up and down his abdomen. He was so well built; it turned me on. "You can't den me, not here, not now."

"Baby." He turned around and pushed me down on the bed. He quickly went for my body, but then stopped himself. "Baby, we can't do this now. I really don't want my parents to know. Just wait until the honey moon, we can have all the sex we want." He took in a deep breath. "Man, you're turning into a god damned sexy animal. That'll be great in the bedroom down in California."

"Mmmm."

Jacob got off of me and quickly put on his boxers and ran a hand through his hair. "Put your clothes on, and meet me outside for breakfast." He threw on a shirt. "Please."

"Jacob."

"Jenica," he warned. "I can't do this. Not now, with my family awake and in the other room."

"Jacob… you told me before you would do anything for me, that you were built to do everything for me. Please."

"You have no idea how much self control this is taking, but if Billy or Rebecca or Rachel walk in I wouldn't forgive myself." He ran another hand through his hair. "Seriously, get dressed please, and come out. I'll take you out soon, and then we can have sex, alright?"  
"Okay," I whispered, getting up.

"Sorry baby." He took me in his arms and held me close. "I really want to, but seriously. Your father-in-law is in the other room."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll be out in a few seconds."

With that Jacob left and went to greet his family. I quickly put on my underwear, a pair of shorts, and a loose top. It took me only two minutes after Jacob left to get out there.

"Morning Jenica!" Rachel greeted. She got up from her spot on the couch and gave me a huge hug. "How did you sleep?"

"Great," I yawned. "What about you?"

"Perfect."

"I'm making pancakes!" Rebecca called from the kitchen. "And I've made some coffee! Do you want some?"

"Yes please," I called back. "I'll get myself a cup."

"So, Jenica, we were thinking… well Amy told us that the bride's maids' dresses were ready, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us to try them on," Rachel offered. "We can have lunch; the store in Port Angeles is so beautiful. Amy wants your opinion too."

"Is Kim coming?" I asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, she is. Leah, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are coming too."

"Okay," I replied. "That sounds good. I'll be ready soon."

"Good, we're leaving in anhour," she assured me. "You can eat and have a shower. Pancakes are almost finished."

"Thanks so much for breakfast," I told Rebecca. "That's really thoughtful of you."  
"It's my pleasure, Jen. Come get it."  
For the first time Billy greeted me. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it. "Good morning Jenica."  
"Morning Billy," I replied. "How are you?"

He rolled up to the table. "I'm doing good."

Rebecca served us breakfast quickly so she could eat herself. I grabbed the syrup and drowned my pancakes.

"Geez, baby," Jacob laughed. "You want some pancakes with your syrup?"

I blushed.

"Leave her alone, Jacob," Rachel hit his shoulder. "She's your fiancée, and you're supposed to be supportive of her."  
"I'm just teasing," Jacob defended. "Gosh, don't have a cow."

"You need to do some things too today," Rebecca spoke up, "for the wedding. You need to talk to Sam."  
"Oh joy," Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'd love to do that."

"What do the bride's made dresses look like?" I muttered.

Rachel's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"Jenica isn't the main planner in this wedding," Jacob defended. "She left that to Amy."  
"Oh, well, you'll have to wait to see them." She smiled. "They're too gorgeous to explain."

"Claire's coming too; I almost forgot," Rebecca added. "She has to try on her flower girl dress."

"And I think your dress is ready too," Rachel added. "You'll like it."

"Yeah, so go get ready." Rebecca stood up. "We're leaving soon."

Dress shopping would be no less than extremely awkward.


	8. Chapter 7

It only took an hour for Rachel, Rebecca, and I to get ready. There wasn't much reason for us to dress up since we were going to take our outfits off anyways.

"Bye Billy." Rachel and Rebecca kissed his cheek. "Go hang out with Charlie; watch baseball on his flat screen."

"Alright," he laughed.

Unsurely, I hugged Billy and let him kiss my cheek.

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous," he assured me. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

As I pulled away I kissed his cheek like he had kissed mine.

"Thanks," I whispered.

Jacob took me by the waist and swiftly pulled me to his chest. He brushed the bangs away from my forehead and then kissed it softly.

"I love you," he whispered. "Have fun for me."

"Alright," I kissed his lips. "I'll see you later."  
With that I grabbed my purse and followed Rebecca and Rachel to their car. They drove a bright, white Lexis with black leather interior. It was a nice car, more than anything I thought these small town girls would have.

The car ride was silent, to say the least. It was still very, very awkward to be around them, even though I would have to spend the rest of the afternoon with them.

It took us fifteen minutes to get to the dress store known as Blossom's in Port Angeles. Amy's old Ford pick-up and a beautiful kind of convertible that must've belonged to the Cullen's were parked outside the store.

"We must be late," Rachel observed as she looked for a parking space. She pulled to the curb; we all got out.

I was the first to be greeted when we walked inside the store. I got hugs from Amy, Kim, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Leah, and Claire. Everyone was there.

Before we started Amy introduced Rebecca and Rachel to Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. They hugged and then turned back to Amy.

"We'll get Jenica ready first," she announced. "I picked out your dress already; it's in two different sizes." She picked up a dress and then handed it to me. "This is the smallest." She pushed me to the dressing room.

The dress was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life. It was made of white Italian satin. The sleeves were capped. The top was tight like a corset and had a sweetheart-open neckline. It was embroidered with off-white and silver colors. The embroidery was done with Swarovski crystals, sea beads, and sequins. The train was Chapel style, long and beautiful. It was more perfect than I could ever ask for.

It took me a few seconds to admire the dress before I could show anyone else. I zipped up the back and walked outside.

"Oh my lord," Bella whispered. "It's beautiful."  
"You look amazing!" Alice cooed. "Absolutely stunning."  
"Nice job, Amy," Rebecca laughed.

"You need to help me pick out my wedding dress, girl," Rachel teased. "I want it!"  
"Aunty looks beauuuuuuuuuuuuutiful," Claire giggled.

"It is beautiful," I whispered, running my hands over the smooth material. "I love it."  
Amy looked proud. "I bought the veil, shoes, and jewelry. They all look perfect together."

"Did you pick out Jacob's ring yet?" Kim asked.

"We're going after lunch," Amy replied.

My eyes widened. "We are?"

Leah scoffed. "Pre-wedding jitters."  
"Yeah, we are." She took Claire's hand. "Go take it off. The bride's maids' dresses are all ready."  
I went in quickly and carefully took the dress off. I hung it back up and took it outside.

By the time I came out, though, all the girls were trying on their dresses. So, I sat on the waiting bench with the white dress across my lap.

Claire came running out of one of the dressing rooms in a soft violet, puffed skirt, spaghetti-strap dress. It was beautiful, made with silk and lace.

"Look at you," I smiled widely. "You look beautiful, my little flower girl."

"It's purple!" she giggled. "I love it."

"It's very pretty."  
The rest of the bride's maids' dresses were the same color purple as Claire's flower girl dress. It was strapless, like a corset, with a darker purple bow around the waist. The layers were pleated over each other until they hit the floor. They were all beautiful, and looked great on all the girls. Amy definitely knew what she was doing.

After each girl showed off their dress, they cleaned up, Amy paid for the dresses, and then we went out for lunch at a little Mexican restaurant named Alberto's Cantina. I rode with Kim and Amy this time, mostly because I couldn't stand another car ride with Rebecca and Rachel. I needed to have fun.

"So what type of ring do you want to get Jacob?" Amy asked.

"A simple, golden band," I replied, "maybe with a few diamonds. Nothing too big."

"Not like what he gave you?" Amy laughed. "It's amazing."  
I looked down at my ring, the ring that belonged to Jacob's mother. It was more beautiful than I could ever ask for; Jacob was more than I could ever ask for.

"Yeah," I mused. "It is beautiful, but I talked to Jacob. He doesn't want anything too big."

"Alright." She pulled over at Kay's jeweler. "Let's go pick out something nice."

In the end, we stuck to my decision: a golden band with one row of diamonds going diagonally down it. The salesman was especially nice and helped us find a great deal, which was all I wanted.

We dropped Kim off at her house, and then we drove to mine Amy informed me that we would be cake tasting. We picked up Emily to go meet Jacob at the Primrose Bakery to choose out our wedding cake.

There were so many flavors of cake to choose from. There was chocolate, raspberry, chiffon, short cake, carrot, banana, strawberry and pineapple. The cream fillings included, vanilla, chocolate, raspberry, pineapple, watermelon, mango, orange, blueberry, blackberry, apple, lemon, and lime. Finally, after an hour of feeding each other cake, we decided. The cake would be a chocolate cake with raspberry filling.

Then we had to design of the cake would be. We chose a circular, eight-layer cake with white frosting and pink flowers that covered it. It was another hour until we came up with that decision. I wasn't that interested in the cake design or anything. It was annoying and trivial to my happiness on my wedding day.

All of this was trivial to the happiness on my wedding day. I didn't need a big, beautiful wedding ring, or a big white dress, or a huge cake especially designed for me. All I needed was Jacob by my side and a golden band on my ring finger to prove I was his. I didn't want a video of my precious wedding and reception, or family members I hardly knew coming to congratulate me. Jacob needed this. He needed the actual proof of a white wedding. Why? I wasn't quite sure. He never told me why this wedding was so significant, or why we couldn't just drive down to Vegas, only a five-hour drive away from Seattle. This was his dream. This was Amy's dream. This wasn't my dream.

_Maybe the wedding isn't such a great idea._

Of course the wedding was a good idea. Jacob was my life, and I wanted to do whatever possible to make him happy, even if it did include annoying sermons, dancing songs, and a bunch of people I didn't know. This would be the happiest day of my life, and, in return, I would get a week, alone, on a Cruise ship with Jacob down in California. It would be great.

After designing the cake I drove home with Jacob. He kept a firm hand on my thigh, massaging it gently every now and again.

"I'm taking you out," he whispered.

"Out where?" I asked.

"For dinner, and then I rented a hotel room down by the beach," he replied with a smirk. "Everything you wanted."

"Everything I wanted?" I teased. "I won't get everything I wanted until we're in that hotel room."

"We'll go there first, then," he chuckled. "There's something there for you, too. Besides, the restaurant I got a reservation at is pretty nice."

"So I don't look good enough to go to a fancy restaurant?" I teased.

"Of course you do… I mean, yeah, you look great," he stuttered.

"It's okay." I looked down at myself. "Jeans and a tee shirt aren't that great for going to a "fancy" restaurant."

"But you always look great," Jacob added. "You're so beautiful."

I scoffed. "Gee thanks."  
He put his hand over mine and squeezed it. "You always look absolutely stunning."

"I know." I looked over at him, and he matched my glance. "I am amazing."

"Yes darling," he chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"You're mean," I pouted my lips.

"I agreed with you," he defended. "You can't be mad at me for agreeing with you."  
"Well I am," I stuck out my tongue. "In your face."

"Then I won't give you my present, if you're so mad at me."  
"No, I want it," I whined, grasping his hand. "Please oh please oh please oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Calm down," he laughed. "I wasn't planning on not giving it to you."

"Yay!" I jumped up and down in my seat. "So when do I get it?"

"Right about now."

Jacob pulled into the parking lot of a hotel that I hadn't seen before. It was right on the beach, even though it was a dark day. It was small, romantic, and quaint. I just hoped the walls weren't paper-thin.

"Your hotel room awaits, my princess," he chuckled.

We climbed out of the car, and Jacob grabbed a suitcase. He put his arm around my waist and brought me into the lobby of the hotel. He checked us into the hotel and then we went up to the hotel.

Our hotel room was so romantic. There was a big bouquet of roses on the coffee table by the couch and TV. Next to it was a little black box and a black, sleeveless dress.

"Oh my God," I whispered, taking his face and kissing him softly. "This is so romantic. I love you so much."  
"Go look at it," he replied before giving me another long kiss.

I sat down on the couch and smelled the roses. I then took the black dress and sized it up next to my body.

"It's beautiful!" I smoothed out the fabric. "It'll look so great."  
"Look at the box," he whispered.

I sat back down, carefully placed the dress back on the couch, and then opened up the black box. Inside it was a white-gold heart pendant covered with diamonds on a silver chain. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Jacob." I opened my arms for him. "It's beautiful."  
Jacob came, picked me up, and kissed me roughly. He sat me on his lap and kissed me again.

"I had to make sure my date looked amazing tonight," he chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."  
"I love it," I corrected, kissing him. "I love you."  
"I love you too, baby," he whispered. "I told you I would make it up to you."  
"You're so sweet," I whispered. "Let me go put the dress on and then you can help me put on my necklace."  
"You can just put it on in here," he laughed, grabbing my breast.

"No." I grabbed the dress and escaped from his grasp. "I'm gonna go get changed."

I went into the bathroom and changed quickly. The dress fit so well around my waist and bottom that I couldn't handle how well I looked. I checked myself out in the mirror a few times before I walked out of the room.

Jacob was in a black suit, had a pair of black, strappy heels and a smirk on his face.

"Do you want them?" he asked. "You gotta get them from me first."

"Oh really?" I chuckled, walking over to him. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I took one of his hands in mine and put it on my breast. He massaged it quickly and roughly before I pulled away.

"Now can I have them?" I whispered.

He nodded. "We'll finish later tonight."

I took the shoes and put them on quickly. Jacob then helped me stand up and pulled my hair back. He put on the necklace and then kissed my neck.

"You look stunning," he breathed. His breath was warm against my cold neck.

"Thanks," I chuckled. "You look pretty smoking hot yourself."

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and we walked down to his car so we could drive to the restaurant. It was a sweet little restaurant with a great view of Port Angeles and a nice inside so one could watch the sunset and then eat. That's exactly what Jacob and I did, and it was amazing.

Then we went back to the restaurant and I had the time of my life. It was amazing, and he was better than I had ever felt him to be. No wonder I loved him so much.


	9. Chapter 8

The wedding was only a week away, which meant bachelor and bachelorette parties were coming up soon. My bachelorette party was the only thing that I was looking forward to that entire month. Amy was planning this party, but wouldn't let me know anything. All I knew was that there would be lots of alcohol and presents. Did I mention booze? I hadn't drunk like that in the longest time; it would be fun to finally let loose.

Jacob had a bachelor party in Seattle, which meant that I could have my party in LaPush, at Emily's to be exact. She was getting loads of fun party games to play and a bunch of drinks so we could party hardy.

Was I excited? More than ever. This was my last night of freedom before I was married, which meant a lot to me. Marriage was such a big thing for me that it was blood curdling. I hated the thought of marriage, even though I was getting married to the person I really loved and cared about.

Why did marriage scare me? Because I never wanted to turn out like my parents did: divorced and in prison. If that ever happened to me I would never forgive myself.

Everyone started coming in for the wedding, mostly family members from Emily, Sam, and Jacob. Like I had said, most of my family members were dead or in prison, which meant none of my relatives would be attending this wedding, except Emily's family and Sam's. I was related to most of Emily's family, but distantly. That meant that I had never met any of them.

Meeting family never meant much, but it did for my wedding. These people were watching me partaking in holy matrimony, and that meant a lot, especially to the man that I loved.

"Jacob!" I yelled through the house. Rachel, Rebecca, and Billy had all gone out for the day, which left Jacob and I alone. We were spending the day in the Seattle National Airport, meeting all of the relatives that were flying in that day. "Where the hell did you put my white blouse?"

"In the suitcase you packed!" he yelled from the bathroom. "Don't ask me where your shit is! We gotta leave here in fifteen minutes!"  
"Fifteen minutes my ass," I muttered.

Immediately, Jacob took me by the waist and kissed me roughly. I gasped in surprise as he ran his hands over my naked midriff. He continued to kiss me until a few minutes later. He then placed his hands on my bottom.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes," he said simply.

I removed his hands, picked up my blouse, and pulled it on. "We'll leave when I want to."

"Which is now." He kissed me quickly. "Get your shoes on."

I took a pair of heels and placed them on my feet. "Fine. I'm ready."

I followed him into the living room. He picked up the keys from the kitchen table and then wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Play nice for the relatives, alright?" he teased. "We got my grandparents, my four cousins from New York, and my aunt and uncle from California."

"That's just dandy."  
He placed his hand on my bottom and squeezed it gently. "Be nice, alright?"

"Aren't I always?"

He shook his head as we walked to the car. Instead of driving his old pick-up truck, they had rented a van so we could pick up several people at a time.

The small airport right outside of Forks was dirty and cold. I clung close to Jacob for warmth.

Finally, when the first plane landed at least half of the passengers were family of Jacob. When they saw Jacob and I their faces lit up.

The first people to get off were Jacob's grandparents. They were at least in their eighties, maybe even nineties. They were an old, Indian couple, and they were adorable. It only made me think about how Jacob and I would be when we were in our eighties.

"Jacob!" the old woman cooed. She took Jacob by the cheeks and kissed him. "And you must be Jenica."

I held out my hand to shake hers, but she pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you, darling. Just call me grandma."

I smiled and looked over at Jacob. He nodded in encouragement.

"It's nice to meet you too, grandma."

The old man hugged me next. He said almost the same thing as grandma said, except I was to call him Grandpa.

Then Jacob's cousins came off the plane. Two of them, Linda and Maria, had families with their husbands Thomas and Harry. There were two little boys and one little girl, Gina, Robert, and Laurence. She would love to play with Claire.

The other two were married, but with no kids. Marcus and Henry came off and hugged Jacob warmly. The girls followed. He shook the hands of his cousins' husbands and hugged his cousins' wives.

"This is my fiancée, Jenica."  
I wasn't too surprised to get hugs from all of them.

Finally, a couple in their fifties at least, came and hugged Jacob. They were Aunty Tiffany and Uncle Craig. They were siblings of Jacob's deceased mother, but they loved Jacob just the same. They hugged all of us and then grabbed their suitcases.

The drive home was strange and silent. We drove them to their hotel, and then drove back home. I would see all the girls later that night for my bachelorette party, and I would see the guys the next day.

When Jacob and I got home we cuddled up on the couch with a nice, warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. We watched the Celtics game and I fell asleep. It was going to be a very long, but fun, night.

When I got up I started getting ready for my bachelorette party only two hours away. We weren't going out anywhere; we were just having some drinks and playing some games at Emily's house. Jacob and his friends were going out to Seattle to go to a couple clubs. They would be out of our hair and out of our sight.

Jacob and I were getting ready for our fun nights. He was shirtless, getting ready to put on his shirt. I was wearing a tight, black dress and high heels. He was turning me on

"Jacob," I cooed. "Come here."

He looked at me, his shirt opened half way. I sat down on the bed with my legs crossed. He smirked.

"Baby." He came over and climbed on top of me. I wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him closer. I kissed him roughly and pulled him even closer. "Let's stop. Save it for the wedding, okay?"

I dropped down. "Fine."

He got off me and buttoned his shirt. "Go fix your lip stick," he chuckled. "It's all over your face."

"Gee thanks," I growled.

"Just telling the truth." He came and kissed me. "I gotta go. I love you."  
"I love you too," I called, walking to the bathroom.

He walked out the door.

Quickly, I fixed my make-up and then grabbed my jacket to walk out to the car. I climbed in, started the engine, and drove over to Emily's house.

When I walked through the door I was bombarded with hugs, kisses on cheeks, shots of bourbon, and a veil on a headband to show that I was the wedding girl.

"Take it!" one of the girls shouted. I took the shot without any thought.

After everyone got a glass of champagne, it was time for presents. I got a bunch of sexual little gifts, which were funny and inappropriate. I laughed at everything.

Finally, after presents, it was time for games. That's when the bed things started happening. Emily had not only arranged for some naughty games and dancing, but also male strippers.

That's when Jacob and the rest of the boys walked in, right when they were naked, in towels, showing me their dicks.

"Jenica!" Jacob almost shouted. The laughing stopped; I stopped; the men stopped.

He came walking towards me, shoved the male stripper out of the way, and pulled me up by the arm. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
I threw my arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me! We were having fun!"  
"Fun?" he screamed back. "You call male strippers fun?"  
"Yes I do! You're not the boss of me! How dare you come here and ruin my party!"  
"Ruin it? I saved your ass!"  
"From what?" I screamed. Tears started streaming down my face. "You know what? The wedding's off!"  
With that I ran upstairs and cried in my room.


	10. Chapter 9

Emily came in a few minutes later. She didn't say anything. Instead she sat down next to me, rubbed my back, and watched me cry. I had just ended the one thing that meant the most to me. I hadn't realized it before, but I wanted this wedding. I wanted it more than anything I had ever wanted in my life. I was so ready to be married and to start a family with Jacob, but I had never seen him like that. He had never yelled at me like that, and it scared me. I knew what happened to Emily when Sam got mad at her. What if Jacob did the same thing to me? I would never forgive him. That's why I called off the wedding. I couldn't handle his angry side.

"Are you sure you want this?" Emily asked.

I nodded. "I'm so scared. What if he does the same thing to me that Sam did to you?"  
"Jacob has more self-control than Sam does. I hope you know that. He was just angry; it was my fault. I thought it would be funny. I had no idea that they would come and see them."

"It's not your fault," I sniffled. "It is Jacob's fault, and will always be Jacob's fault. The way he grabbed me; it was so scary."

"He was just angry," she reminded me. "I told you, it was my fault."  
"No it's not," I fought. "It was Jacob's fault. He didn't let me have my freedom. I knew he would do something like this and make a scene."

"But it doesn't matter now, right?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't."

"You can't call off the wedding," she whispered. "You still love him."

"He hurt me," I replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if I have bruises from where he grabbed me."  
"Bruises?" she asked. "Let me see."

I pulled up the sleeves on my shirt, and it was red where he grabbed me.

"He was just angry."  
"He looked like he was going to explode," I fought. "It was the scariest moment of my life."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. He gets angry sometimes, especially when someone he loves is doing something he doesn't like."

"Well, it's not his place," I wiped away a tear.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on my door. Emily got up and opened it. There stood Jacob, leaning against the doorframe, with a distressed look on his face.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Emily slipped past Jacob and walked out. I wanted to beg for her to stay.

Jacob didn't dare come any closer. He knew that if he did, I would yell or start crying, or both. I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Jenica," he whispered.

"What?" I growled.

"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, you should be."  
He looked surprised, but shook it off quickly. "It wasn't right of me to yell at you like that."  
"Well, it doesn't matter anyways." I turned away from him. "The wedding's off."

"Jenica, we've done so much for each other," he whispered. "You can't just leave the first time we have a fight."

"This wasn't just any fight," I whispered. "You got physical. I'm not going to set myself up in a death trap."

"I shouldn't have gotten physical," he whispered back. "It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry."

"I need time to think," I replied.

"We can't do this Jenica." He started coming closer. "The wedding's tomorrow."

I looked at him. "Please keep your distance."

He stopped coming closer. "Jenica, can we please just work this out? I love you."

"Jacob, you have to understand that that was the scariest moment of my life," I explained. "You can't be acting like that."  
"I know I can't, and I'll work on controlling my anger for you."  
"But you can't just tell me that," I replied. "I have to see it."

"And you will see it," he promised. "Just marry me and you'll see it."

"Jacob, I can't marry you if there are going to be problems like this," I whispered. "I can't end up like my mom and dad."  
"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "Are you trying to put off the wedding just because you're afraid?"

"It's not just because of that," I lied.

But it was the reason I got so upset. If there was even the slightest reason to call off the wedding, I would use it. I could forgive Jacob for what he did, but I was so scared of the wedding that it was the reason I was upset.

"Yes it is," Jacob replied. "Jenica, I know when you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" I lied again.

"You are. Please don't lie to me."  
"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're so scared of the wedding, you'd do anything to call it off."  
He caught me.

"Well…"

"Jenica," he warned.

I sighed. "Okay, it is."

He started coming closer. "Jenica, you don't have to be scared of the wedding. We're going to be together forever. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"Of course it is," I replied. "I just don't want us to get a divorce."  
"We won't ever get a divorce," he promised me. "We'll work things out, like we are now."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Good. Now is the wedding on or off?"

I smiled. "It's on."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Good. Let's go downstairs and tell everyone."

He took my head and led me downstairs. Everyone was down there, silent, waiting for our arrival.

"The wedding's back on," I whispered.

Everyone cheered. Even though I was scared, I would get through this. Jacob and I would get through this together.

People staid for another hour or so. I said goodbye to everyone with kisses and hugs and thanks. I went straight up to bed afterwards and to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

I woke up the next morning to Amy shaking me. It was nine thirty, and we had a hair appointment at ten. Quickly, I got into my right undergarments and into a sweat suit. Emily, Amy, and I went down to the hair salon and met Rachel, Rebecca, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. When we got in. everyone was there. We were all getting our hair and nails done.

My hair was done in a way that's hard to explain. It was in a ponytail, but curled, and put into a half bun. It was so beautiful, and then my veil was put in.

My nails were done a light pink color to match my dress. It was a soft color, and I liked it very much.

We went back to Emily's house so we could all get dressed. The limo was coming at a quarter to eleven to pick us up and bring us to the church. We had to get there before the rest of the boys, who would arrive at eleven thirty.

It was actually a beautiful day, and there was no rain. It was a great day to get married, and God was showing all the signs that this marriage would last.

We got dressed rather quickly, and waited around the house. Valley and Claire's dresses were adorable, and all the girls looked amazing. When everyone saw me dressed, they were amazed. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror, and even I was amazed. Not to sound cocky, but I looked beautiful. I couldn't believe myself.

I couldn't sit down, for it would ruin my dress. Emily made me stand up. I could only sit in the church and in the limo.  
Eventually, the limo came and we rode of to the church. I was so nervous that I thought my guts would burst. I couldn't believe it; it was my wedding day. I was getting married to the love of my life.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to Amy shaking me. It was nine thirty, and we had a hair appointment at ten. Quickly, I got into my right undergarments and into a sweat suit. Emily, Amy, and I went down to the hair salon and met Rachel, Rebecca, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. When we got in. everyone was there. We were all getting our hair and nails done.

My hair was done in a way that's hard to explain. It was in a ponytail, but curled, and put into a half bun. It was so beautiful, and then my veil was put in.

My nails were done a light pink color to match my dress. It was a soft color, and I liked it very much.

We went back to Emily's house so we could all get dressed. The limo was coming at a quarter to eleven to pick us up and bring us to the church. We had to get there before the rest of the boys, who would arrive at eleven thirty.

It was actually a beautiful day, and there was no rain. It was a great day to get married, and God was showing all the signs that this marriage would last.

Eventually, the limo came and we rode off to the church. I was so nervous that I thought my guts would burst. I couldn't believe it; it was my wedding day. I was getting married to the love of my life. This was the beginning of our life together. What more could I have asked for?  
We got to the church, and no one had even arrived. It was two hours before the wedding, so no one would come for another hour. We only had to get dressed; it would be a long time until we had to do anything.

We got dressed rather quickly, and waited around the room. Valley and Claire's dresses were adorable, and all the girls looked amazing. When everyone saw me dressed, they were amazed. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror, and even I was amazed. Not to sound cocky, but I looked beautiful. I couldn't believe myself.

The guests started arriving; I could hear them coming into the church. Almost all of La Push was invited, which meant the church would be full. That made me even more nervous. I had never been a huge fan of crowds, or people, so it was hard to imagine over one hundred people in the church.

The wedding was starting at noon, and I was scared. It was eleven fifty, and everyone was getting ready to walk down the aisle. Sam came to the back to walk me to Jacob. I was so nervous and smiled shyly when I saw him.

"Oh, Jenica," he whispered. "You look gorgeous."

My smile widened. "Thanks."

He held out his arm for me to take. "Let's get ready."

Soon enough the music started playing. I let out a deep breath as we waited in the back for everyone to walk out. None of the guys could see what I looked like. I wanted Jacob to see me when the rest of them saw me.

The couples walked out, and Sam took me to the door. The wedding march started playing and the ushers opened the door.

Everyone stood up and looked back when they saw me. I looked down at my feet, and then straight up at Jacob. He looked up at me with awe-struck eyes. I smiled at him, my eyes never leaving his. We got to the alter, and listened to the priest speak.

"Jenica Uley, would you like to present your vows?" Father Webber asked.

"Yes." I smiled and took a deep breath. "Jacob, you are the light of my life. I wonder if I could ever live without you. If I never met you, my life wouldn't be the same. You have enriched my life to the fullest, making me experience things I never thought possible. I love you so much, and I wish that I had met you sooner. Because of you, I have experienced love for the first time. I love you and am never letting you go."  
"Now, Jacob Black, please present your vows."  
Jacob looked up at me with a huge smile. "Jenica, I can't live without you. Love can't even describe the way I feel about you. You are my stars, my sun, my everything. I wish that there was some way to tell you in words how I feel, but I can't even think of the words. I hope this is enough for you. I will be everything you need, everything you want, and more. I will be an excellent husband and father. I just want to make you happy, and I'll strive everyday to do just that. I couldn't wait for this day, to see you in all your beauty, and to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Father Webber smiled. "Do you, Jenica Uley, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled. "I do."  
"And do you, Jacob Black, take Jenica Uley to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

He looked up at me. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob took the back of my neck, pulled me in, and kissed me. It was the most beautiful, amazing kiss I had ever received in my entire life. I felt all the love, all the passion, in the world with that kiss, and no one could ever take that away from me.

Jacob pulled away after a few seconds and grabbed my hand.

"I know present, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."  
Jacob ran with me down the aisle. I held up my dress and laughed as we ran. Everyone threw rose petals at us as we ran to the limo. The reception was held in the community center in downtown Forks. Everyone would drive down there, and we would have a fabulous time.

Jacob and I waited in the limo for everyone to drive off before we did. I snuggled up to Jacob, resting my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"So, Mrs. Black?" Jacob teased, pulling me onto his lap.

I smiled "Yes, my husband?"

"You're the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, resting his head in my neck.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He kissed my neck. "Good."

Finally, we started driving to the community center. I didn't get to see the community center when it was decorated; Amy took care of that. I didn't have to worry about that.

We got to the community center, and, as soon as we entered, the crowd of people cheered. I blushed, and Jacob dragged me in. Emily ran up and hugged me.

"Honey!" she exclaimed. "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Let's get the lovely couple on the dance floor!" the DJ shouted over the microphone.  
Jacob took my hand again and took me to the dance floor.

"Here's the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."

Everyone cheered. Jacob spun me around and held me in his arms. You and Me by Lifehouse started playing. I could feel cameras and video recorders on us.

"What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive."

It felt so right to be in Jacob's arms. Nothing in the world felt as good as this. To have a first dance with my husband felt amazing. I never wanted anything different then that first dance.

"Now let's get this party started!"  
Touchin On My by 3OH!3 started playing. All the younger people got onto the dance floor. Jacob kept me in his arms, and we started swaying to the music.

By the time the reception was over, I was already tired beyond belief, but I didn't want to go to sleep yet. Everyone had pretty much cleared out by the time Jacob and I left, so I didn't feel bad about leaving. We climbed into the car Bella lent us and drove back home.

Or, at least, I thought we were driving back home. When we passed Jacob's house, I was confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smirked. "You'll see."

We pulled up to another house instead. It was small, smaller than Jacob's house, but it still looked pretty nice.

"Jacob, what is this?"

He took my hand. "It's our new home."  
I was in shock, but I smiled anyways. "What? When did this happen?"

"Sam, Emily, and Billy gave us enough money as a "before the wedding gift" so I could buy a house. I closed the sale yesterday. It's all ours."

"Are you serious?" I kissed him warmly. "Jacob, this is amazing!"

He smiled and kissed me again. "Glad you like it."  
"Like it? I LOVE it!"  
He started chuckling. "Well, Mrs. Black, would you like to come in?"

I shook my head. "Of course I would."  
And then Jacob and I walked into our house.


End file.
